


Richie Tozier: The Manchild Tour (podfic)

by Linzoid



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Coming Out, Future Fic, Gen, Interviews, Journalism, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Richie Tozier's Stand Up Act, it's 19 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzoid/pseuds/Linzoid
Summary: The Manchild Grows Up: An interview with comedian Richie Tozier, November 2019.“Everyone in this industry either has a pill habit, or they can’t hold a relationship together for more than two months," Tozier explains. "Or they spend 16 hours a day arguing with people on Twitter. Best case scenario is you find a way to be reasonably well-adjusted about your desperate need for strangers to laugh at you.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 5
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	Richie Tozier: The Manchild Tour (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Richie Tozier: The Manchild Tour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185762) by [hellotailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotailor/pseuds/hellotailor). 



> Only 3 months late to posting as opposed to last time which was like...3 years

Podfic: [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1j12fRLj0Tko13Zg4a9QEHJJlEv6-aHXa/view?usp=sharing)

Cover art by the talented [their_dark_materials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_dark_materials/pseuds/their_dark_materials): [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1j12fRLj0Tko13Zg4a9QEHJJlEv6-aHXa/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
